


【宜嘉 h】Coddled

by victoria_vivi9394



Category: Markson - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 10:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18519385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/victoria_vivi9394/pseuds/victoria_vivi9394
Summary: #禁未成年性行为，设定为大学后##文中设定皆为情趣，不要模仿##伪骨科，真情色#





	【宜嘉 h】Coddled

“嘉嘉，你收拾一下，这周末哥哥带你去咱家新开发的温泉酒店玩两天”

 

“不去不去，我周末要测这周的细菌成活率”虽然被无数人劝过，王嘉尔还是选择了医学，现在已经到了大三，实验课多了一倍。

 

段宜恩摸了摸他的头发，“嘉嘉好久都没和哥哥玩了，这次去放松一下吧”

 

主要是最近陪嘉嘉做过几次白兔的胰岛实验，没有这种经历的段宜恩吓得连兔头都不敢吃，实在有点受不住了。

段宜恩在早餐餐桌上一边给嘉尔添菜一边说到。

 

温泉是段爸爸在郊区新发现的天然温泉，经检测可商用才开发的。现在还未营业，段宜恩便想带着嘉尔去“清净”一下。

 

自从段宜恩看出自己爸妈和王叔叔王阿姨都默认了两人的关系，就更加放肆地在家里也和小孩儿黏在一起，不管什么都是，咱家，咱爸咱妈。

 

最后也就是沉迷学习的王嘉尔没有发现了。

 

段妈也帮嘉尔夹了他最爱吃的芝士小排，

“宝宝是不是学习太累了，脸瘦了一圈”又赞许地看了宜恩一眼

“你也是，多关心一点弟弟，工作有什么可忙的”

 

一旁看着报纸喝茶的段爸抬头，“我看就是你这儿子闹，宝宝学习本来就累还得应付他，不瘦才怪呢”

 

弄得嘉尔都不好意思起来，只得同意了段宜恩的邀请。

 

段宜恩将手伸到桌下，色 情的捏了他的腰侧敏感带。  
“放心吧，我对宝宝最好了”

 

强忍着呻吟的嘉尔转过头去，看着假装正经的段宜恩，掐住他放在自己腰上的手。

 

“哥，为什么一定来这里啊?”其实王嘉尔更喜欢spa，露天的温泉总是让他害羞。

 

“嗯，因为宝贝脸红就更有趣”段宜恩还记得上次跨年两人在酒店的阳台做 爱，半露天的环境，天上正放着美丽的烟花，王嘉尔羞得脖颈都是粉红的，内里又紧又热......

 

“拜托，那是人类本能的廉耻心呀，您真不是好人”

 

“谢谢夸奖”

 

嘉尔实在没话说，拿起浴衣先去冲澡。

 

洗好后穿着浴衣出来，特意将领口扯大，露出前胸大片雪白细嫩的胸肌

 

“哥——”拖着嗓子喊窝在沙发上等他的段宜恩，想着勾引他两人就能在床上，不用出去丢人了

 

被一把拉倒按在贵妃塌上，与段宜恩缠吻起来。不一会儿就被弄得气喘连连，嘉尔轻轻咬了一口哥哥的舌尖“不要亲啦”

 

“宝贝乖，去温泉等我”段宜恩哄着弟弟，立刻去了浴室

 

 

“宝宝这不是玩的很好么，衣服都没穿等哥哥”段宜恩只是下半身围着浴巾，露出最近练的明显的·人鱼线，从屋子内逆着光走过来。

 

王嘉尔趴在池边的磨得平整光亮的山石上抬头看他，只比自己大四岁，为什么自己还只像个小孩子，以后也要这样围着浴巾！

 

段宜恩从旁边拿来一条长巾， 伸手将嘉尔从池子里捞出来。

 

只有20岁的少年身体还未褪去稚气，虽然仔细练了肌肉也消不去身上的婴儿肥，周身散发着童稚与清朗的迷人魅力。

 

“这是私人场地，我还泡的是盐浴池（并没有去天然温泉），穿着浴衣才问题”

 

见哥哥没有把自己放下去的打算，“快放我下去，我穿上就是了”难耐地扭动着，反倒让两人裸露的身体更亲密地接触了。

 

“乖，别动了”段宜恩将自己的浴巾拉下，已经硬起的性器顶部翘起，跟着他的手臂托住嘉尔。

 

感觉到哥哥的身下的热度，脸羞得发红，一时间不知如何反应。

 

虽然这种事情自己也很主动，和哥哥也做过很多次了，骨子里却还是个半大的孩子，对于这么直接的触碰还有些害怕的。

 

段宜恩带他进到水里，自家宝宝怕冷，特意为调高了的水温对于自己来说就太热了。紧贴着的嘉尔温温滑滑的肌肤才适应过来。

 

两人身形相似，这样靠在一起，下身的性器自然有所接触，段宜恩将两个性器一同握在手里，快速的撸动起来。

 

住校的王嘉尔很少触碰这些，总是表现得青涩又敏感，一边与哥哥热吻一边被玩弄着性器和腰侧的敏感点，不一会儿就捏着段宜恩的肩膀射了出来。

 

笑着将沾有精液与水渍的手指搅进嘉尔嘴里，感受着他口腔的湿热，柔软的小舌还在安顺地舔吻自己的手指，眼神越发炙热。

 

刚经历一次高潮的王嘉尔被热热的水汽围拢，意识开始出走，只与哥哥做过爱的身体对于熟悉的人的触碰、熟悉的气味包围渐渐沉沦，欲望也在攀升。

 

嘉尔觉得自己里面湿热又空虚，急需坚硬的东西贯穿填满。最好是哥哥的阴茎，不但足够粗长、龟头还翘起一个小角度，可以轻易地顶到自己的G点。

 

这样想着便更觉得空落落，穴口也缓缓张开，吸进去一些池里的盐水，速度和冲击力都不够，他想要哥哥进来，他暗暗地舔了舔下唇，欲意满满看了哥哥一眼，向哥哥的性器伸出了罪恶的小手。

 

段宜恩顺势抓住弟弟的手指，又托住他的臀部将嘉尔举在腰间。嘉尔乖巧的将腿盘起来，锁住哥哥减轻负担。

 

两个人又深深浅浅的湿吻起来，有了池水的润滑，段宜恩开拓的很方便。嘉尔年纪尚轻，身体机能恢复的也快，即使不是头几次做这种事，身子还是紧的让段宜恩着急。

 

一根手指来回的戳弄，穴口周围的软肉被按摩的松动，好像放弃抵抗的守城将士缴械于对方主帅的英勇之下。段宜恩仍觉得不够，将吻落在嘉尔胸前白嫩的皮肤上，沾了盐水尝起来咸咸的，就像是夏天怎么也不肯放弃的海盐冰淇淋。

 

盐水没有生水那般干涩，能与人类的肌体更完美融合。水分顺着肠壁被嘉尔吸收到体内，让他渐渐达到水饱和。

 

强烈的排泄欲加深了嘉尔被插入的快感，他开始不满足段宜恩的手指，渴望哥哥用他身下的大家伙满足自己

 

“哥~~宜恩哥哥......你直接，直接进来好不好”正巧段宜恩的指腹戳到了嘉尔的敏感点，惹得他抑制不住的呻吟出来。即使忍耐力再好，段宜恩也无法抵抗来自亲亲爱人的如此勾引。

 

托抱着嘉尔来到没有换水系统的池底较浅的那边，底部垫有按摩用的卵石，两个人的体重踩在上面让段宜恩的脚板有些痛楚，可是与嘉尔的热吻足以纾解这疼痛。

 

手指感受到弟弟下面的小口跟着两人和谐的呼吸频率，一收一合的夹着自己，段宜恩打定了一个坏主意。

 

“啊——哥!你在往里面塞什么”嘉尔感受到一块圆润的东西进入了自己的身体，形状像是跳蛋，却没有震动，还有不低的温度。

 

“底下的卵石，我看宝宝你的小穴好像很饿的样子，便喂它点东西吃，你看它吃的可欢了，一开始只进去了个小边，我随便一推，就全滑进去了"段宜恩按了按最后露出的小边向他示意

 

“你，你变态”嘉尔觉得相当羞耻，这种石头哪里是做这个用途的，况且那处在自己身下，想看也看不到。想象自己吞食着卵石的画面，让嘉尔更加兴奋，激动地流出了一些生理性泪水。

 

“明明是宝宝你吃的很爽”说着又拿起了一颗卵石往嘉尔小穴里塞“我看这满池子的卵石都填不饱你淫荡的后穴了”

说的恶劣，却仔细挑选着卵石的形状，生怕有棱角的石子会伤到嘉尔的肠道。

 

见哥哥是在开玩笑，嘉尔便也不紧张了，笑着回道“卵石当然填不满，我下面只有哥哥的精液才能灌满，所以哥哥准备好进入我了么，已经湿的不行了”

 

这孩子是自己一手调教的，性欲敏感点也都是两个人在实践中一一发掘的， 连在兴致当头的这些骚话，都是自己教着说出来的。

 

这样的王嘉尔，完完全全是自己的所有物。其实男人真的很奇怪，段宜恩天生随性的性子，只有在弟弟的事情上很是执着，所谓占有欲也就是这样了。

 

段宜恩将那两块石头抽出来，抬高嘉尔的屁股，“自己动，我要托着你”

 

嘉尔乖巧地缠着哥哥的腰部，脚抵着墙壁蹲坐下去，段宜恩的性器如同利刃一般刺入自己的身体，不是疼痛，而是酥麻。  
最后整根没入时，他已经累得出了不少的清汗，沾湿眼尾，浮在鼻尖，更显男孩楚楚动人。段宜恩用舌头舔去那些水痕，慨叹自己家宝贝真是又香又甜。

 

只是进去就耗费了嘉尔许多体力，悬空的姿势也让他的安全感降到最低。可他还是放心的伏在段宜恩身上，从小宠他到大的哥哥就是他力量的无限碧泉，是他很小就动心的，慢慢发展成爱情的真心实意的爱人。

 

随着重力，男人的性器深深地扎入嘉尔的身体里，配合惊人的长度，稍微动一动便是灭顶的快感，已经忍了很久的段宜恩被弟弟紧致的穴口箍紧，更别提体内的高热与丝滑。  
双手揉捏着嘉尔两瓣臀肉，向两边扯开，露出那幽密的小口，挺腰开始抽插起来，嘉尔随着哥哥的顶弄也摆动腰肢，两个人搅得水面生出一圈又一圈的涟漪。

 

嘉尔胡乱地往哥哥脸上狂吻，以此回应捏住自己乳尖的手指。

可又想要亲哥哥水润的嘴唇,又想咬一口哥哥尖锐的喉结以示主权，在这种事情上，嘉尔经常表现的像个经验缺失的新手。

 

“宝宝用鼻子呼吸，每次和你接吻我都担心你会憋死自己”男人放开脸蛋憋得通红的男孩，用舌尖舔弄着他长长的鸦睫。

 

“我知道，可是当时太投入了嘛"男孩意识迷离，已然身陷欲望之中。  
这种青涩的色情都在引诱着男人进一步的进犯。嘉尔眼中水汽氤氲，赫然是清亮的水墨画，即使做着这种事情，灵动的少年感仍是分毫不减。

 

孩子就是这样。

好像前两天还跟在你屁股后面，哥哥哥哥的叫，还吃着小孩子才喜欢的糖果。可是转头一看，竟然已经长到和自己一样高，有了更加紧实的肌肉和坚硬的骨骼，小脸却生的更加完美，一毫一厘都是上帝最精心地雕琢。

 

曾经没和弟弟互通心意的时候，段宜恩总是忧心忡忡，自家小孩长得这么美，早已具备出去祸害别人的资本，一想到自己的心肝以后可能会领着某家女孩或是男孩回家，对他们说“这是我的爱人哦，我以后要和他（她）一起生活”的场景，就让男人大动肝火，愤懑的沉浸于自己的想象当中，那个时候就很喜欢弟弟了吧。

 

有了这样担心的时候，看着他对明显对他有意的同学笑而自己会不爽的时候，白天划开手机看桌面上他的照片的时候，夜晚和他打完电话又让小孩进入到梦里的时候......

自己很早就动心了不是么，幸而现在嘉嘉这个人这颗心全部都是自己的了。

 

走神着的段宜恩引起了嘉尔的不满“哥哥，快一点嘛，你是不是在想哪个狐狸精，她有我好看么” 

说着就更大幅度的摇起了自己的细腰，还收紧肌肉夹他哥哥。

 

男人回过神来，原来自家宝贝占有欲也这么强啊，不过这天上地下，自己恐怕只能爱上这小调皮鬼了。  
真是不能走神，自己要留着全部的精力去对付身上这个吸人精气的小妖精，以免他被别的男人骗走。

 

段宜恩转身将嘉尔压在池壁上开始快速抽动起来，啪啪啪地将他的臀部撞得晃动不已，水浪也被越搅越大，有了潮汐之势。

 

嘉尔本就被高温的池水蒸的体力流失，又被这般顶弄，渐渐力不从心起来，双腿松开哥哥的身体，堪堪地靠在池壁之上，双臂环着段宜恩的脖颈，又将自己的头部埋在男人的颈窝里，发出抑制不住的呻吟。

 

“啊~啊...哥哥好棒啊~哥哥再快一点”一下又一下，段宜恩托着嘉尔在他体内连续抽插，将两个人送上欲望的顶峰。

 

热浪与快感让嘉尔承受不住的晕了过去，段宜恩心疼不已，保持着交合的姿势缓缓走出池子。

迈开长腿几步走到了房间里，随着走路的磨动，被含着的阴茎又硬了起来。可段宜恩实在心疼嘉尔，硬生生的拔出来又用嘴喂了弟弟几口清水。

 

嘉尔安静的侧趴在床上，被过度使用的小口不知疲倦的一缩一合，穴肉是妖冶的红色。自己的精液顺着线条流出他的身体，可想而知，体内还有很大一滩。  
他的身体也是白中透粉，水渍又被段宜恩用池边的浴巾擦去大半，现在只有一些隐匿的边角还透着水珠的莹润，一看就是刚刚高潮过舒缓的肌体。

 

没有高热的水温蒸腾，嘉尔很快清醒过来，本想抱着哥哥撒娇，却被要求去洗澡，然后吃点东西再抱，这孩子体力较弱也是一大问题。

 

洗完澡的嘉尔湿漉漉的回到房间，看到哥哥为自己准备了精致的糕点，却理也没理地径直扑倒了段宜恩，“哥我们做吧，我不饿的”

 

“刚刚是谁晕过去了”段宜恩忍得十分辛苦，却也不想让弟弟再晕一次，要知道刚刚他倒在自己怀里，让自己怕到心焦。

 

“我没事了，刚刚太热头晕晕的，现在就好多啦"嘉尔握住哥哥的性器，不熟练地撸动。男人顺势将手指深入他的嫩穴，里面竟然有东西！刮出来一点拿到两个人面前，白白的，是自己的精液。

 

“我还以为你流血了"本来担心的段宜恩坏笑起来“留着这个干嘛，不洗掉的话小心闹肚子”

 

“这是哥哥的，我就想留得久一点"看着嘉尔那可爱的小脸说着这种话，男人的征服欲瞬间破表

“宝宝放心，全都是你的”翻身将他压在身下，用膝盖顶开了双腿间的缝隙。

 

”嘉嘉你知道吗，我很想弄脏你，用精液射满你的小肚子。等你和哥哥住在一起我每天都要干你，让你怀上哥的孩子”饶是听惯了哥哥讲荤词的嘉尔也被这种话弄得面红耳赤，半推半就地让哥哥再次进入了自己的身体。

 

精液裹在性器周围，让段宜恩的抽插更显顺畅，大力地顶在嘉尔体内的敏感点上，皮肉与皮肉的紧密相连发生在兄弟间更显快乐与兴奋。

 

段宜恩想：你看，这人一生都是我的，曾经叫我哥哥，现在叫我老公，每一寸都是我的，每一个表情都是我的，每一分每一秒也都是我的

 

快感一波接着一波，冲击嘉尔忍耐的底线。接近两个小时的性事更是让他腰肢酸软精疲力尽地瘫倒在床上。

 

“哥——别做了，我想吃饭......”原来也会这么可怜


End file.
